The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting simultaneous presentation of multiple documents. It particularly relates to such an apparatus used to detect the presence and passage of multiple documents along a track. The invention is hereinafter described with reference to its use in a document encoding machine wherein documents are passed along a track from an input pocket to one or more output stacks. It is to be understood that the present invention is not limited by this example to such particular use.